


Thy Name is Sexual Frustration

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Brad and Randy have a very active sex life. Due to a knee injury, Brad’s leg was put into a cast, preventing him from participating in any "strenuous physical activities". Randy is not happy.





	Thy Name is Sexual Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

“Ugh, this sucks!” Randy yelled, flopping face first into the bed. Brad stopped typing on the computer. He twirled his chair towards the bed slowly, careful of his leg cast.

“If I could get my knee to heal faster, I would,” Brad said. “You don’t think I’m frustrated too?”

Randy screamed into his pillow. “I’m tired of riding you cowboy style! That’s all we do, cowboy and blowjobs. My hips and legs are getting sore.”

Brad snorted. “Who rimmed you out yesterday while massaging your sore ‘hips and legs’?”

“You,” Randy conceited reluctantly, “but I like variety in our routine but nooo! You had to go and mess up your stupid knee thereby ruining our entire sex life for months. You’re such a great boyfriend, thanks.”

“You’re surprisingly coherent for someone yelling with his head buried into his pillow,” Brad said, leaning back in his chair.

Randy turned and glared at him. “I’m having a serious breakdown here, I would think you’d care just a little bit more! It affects you too, you know. Geez.”

He reburied his head into the pillow. Sexual frustration was a very serious problem, although that would imply he wasn’t getting any, which wasn’t true. It just wasn’t enough. He heard the computer chair roll across the room, followed by a dip in their bed.

“Randy,” Brad said. Randy didn’t move. “Randy.”

Randy gave Brad a vague, muffled reply. He wasn’t in the mood for getting made fun of.

Brad place his hand on Randy’s back, stroking along the spine. Randy looked up at Brad.

“It’s not fair,” Randy whined. Brad shook his head.

“I know, it’s been too long since I’ve hand you on your knees,” Brad admitted, “but you know I always go overboard when I see you stripped naked for me, all glassy eyed and submissive…”

“Mmm,” Randy agreed.

“I get my cast off next week,” Brad said, changing the subject. He traced Randy’s lips with his finger. “I’ll pound you as hard as you want, I promise, but you’ll have to make do until then.”

“Mmm,” Randy repeated. Next week was an agreeable date. He could do that.

After a few moments, Randy gave in, nuzzling Brad’s hand. “Acceptable.”

“Yeah,” Brad said, ruffling Randy’s hair. “Now be good and let me finish my homework. This research paper isn’t going to write itself.”

“One more kiss before you go?” Randy asked, giving Brad his best, watery-eyed look. Brad just sighed.

“Fine.” He lightly pecked Randy on the lips. “Work now, fun later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Randy immediately took out his day planner and started marking off the days until Brad got his cast off. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
